Air cleaners and purifiers are widely used for removing foreign substances from the air. The foreign substances can include pollen, dander, smoke, pollutants, dust, etc. In addition, an air cleaner can be used to circulate room air. An air cleaner can be used in many settings, including at home, in offices, workrooms, etc.
In one prior art air cleaner, a typical air cleaner includes an air moving device that generates an airflow, such as an electric motor and impeller. The air moving device is located in an air duct that also includes an air cleaning device(s). As a result, the airflow traveling in the air duct passes through filter elements and/or other air cleaning devices in order to remove dirt and debris from the airflow.
A typical electrical motor used in an air cleaner comprises a cylindrical body including a circumferential surface and two ends. A typical prior art motor mount can comprise a plate or bracket that is attached to an end of the motor by threaded fasteners. Alternatively, a prior art motor mount can clamp to or be part of the motor itself, including arms that extend radially from the motor, for example.